Perdiendo Ah Mi Alteza
by Ichiruki589
Summary: Como un accidente puede provocar, que mi Alteza deje de amarme... Esta historia nos cuenta como Claude va perdiendo a su Alois y es aquí, donde el se va dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ese humano, pero ahora que hará, dejara que Hanna termine de matar el amor de su amo... Claro que no Claude luchara hasta el fin por su Amo...


Es mi primera historia de esta gran pareja, que es AloisxClaude una pareja que me enamoro realmente espero les agrade.

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen y si lo hiciera, habría mucho AloisxClaude****.**

_**Algo Cambio En Mi Alteza… Cap1**_

_Ese día era como cualquier otro Claude iba a la habitación de su amo a despertarle, llevándole el té, para que disfrutara de este y luego de darle el té, le daba un pequeño baño uno que tanto le pedía Alois, desesperado de sentir las manos de aquel demonio, recorrer su suave cuerpo y llenarle de caricias, eso era algo que Alois disfrutaba, aun que supiese que esas caricias eran falsas y las palabras que Claude le decía al oído, fuesen otra de sus graves mentiras, pero Alois las disfrutaba el mismo se ponía una venda y trataba de pensar que su Claude lo amaba, así como el lo amaba, pero no, nunca fue así y tal vez algún día fuera así, con eso soñaba Alois, pero sus esperanzas se suicidaban._

_Alois se encontraba en el patio desayunando, viendo todo a su alrededor, con una mirada que parecía desesperada, buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien y ese alguien había desaparecido, Alois miro a Hanna con rotundo ¿rencor? Quien sabe, pero Hanna comprendió aquello marcho directo a la búsqueda de Claude, la mujer no deseaba perder otro ojo, aun que si su amo lo hacia ella lo aceptaría, como fiel sirvienta que era._

_Claude estaba ocupado dándole ordenes a aquellos trillizos, los cuales se apuraban a cumplirlas, como buenos que eran en aquello, pero Hanna llego a interrumpirles y miro a Claude con esos ojos azules, los cuales el supo lo que decían o mas bien gritaban, así que este se marcho de allí y se dirigió con aquel que era su amo, su alteza y este lo miro con una sonrisa, la cual mostraba su amor, Claude miro a otro lado y esto provoco la furia de Alois, por que se sintió nuevamente rechazado por aquel demonio._

_-¿Que dese amo?- pregunto Claude con su típica frialdad._

_-¡Que te pudras!- grito Alois levantándose, de la mesa y tirándole el desayuno en la cara, lo poco que quedo y con toda su rabia, se marcho de allí, se sentía nuevamente dolido, como ese demonio le causaba tanto daño, porque lo hacia, porque demonios no lo amaba, que tenía el de mal, ¿ que su alma no era apetitosa? Porque, se preguntaba Alois mientras corría de manera rápida, queriendo dejar todo atrás queriendo, cambiar de sentimientos por aquel demonio, hacerle daño de esa manera como el lo lastimaba. _

_Alois corría sin rumbo buscando una respuesta, cuando de repente cayo, ¿A dónde? Quien sabe, pues este vio todo obscuro y sus ojos se cerraron, dejándole ciego momentáneamente y lo dejaron perdido, perdido en el más haya, posiblemente había muerto, pero por Dios que muerte tan patética aquella, caer y golpearse la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismísimo cielo y la propietaria de esos ojos, era nada más y nada menos que Hanna._

_-Amo…- Susurro esta y vio como la mano ajena, se levanto, Hanna solo cerró los ojos esperando otro golpe, otro maltrato de parte de aquel Rubio, pero lo que recibió fue un beso, un beso profundamente dulce, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Alois, el cual los tenia cerrados y la besaba._

_Aquello parecía un sueño y uno enorme, como su amo el que tanto conocía, que la trataba mal y la odiaba, ahora se encontraba besándola, Alois se separo y le sonrió –Hanna tráeme té por favor- pidió el joven Alois, con esa dulce sonrisa de la cual Hanna no se negó y se levanto, dando una reverencia, para luego marcharse de allí, yendo a la cocina y al llegar a esta se encontró con Claude, el cual al verla pensó que Alois había hecho nuevamente un berrinche estúpido por verle._

_-¿Qué hizo ahora?- alzo la ceja y no encontró anda en los ojos ajenos, no había rastro de golpes, mas bien había otro sentimiento, el cual el desconocía._

_-Nada… El Amo solo me pidió té- dijo de manera tranquila, nuestra querida Hanna, luego de esto empezó a preparar el té, mientras Claude la miraba con seriedad, este dio media vuelta y se marcho, sorprendido de que Hanna no viniese con quejas y ahora estuviese preparando el té de su Amo, por un momento sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, pero que le pasaba que tenia eso de preocupante, la verdad era todo._

_El té fue llevado y Alois la miraba con ojos de amor, dejo el té a un lado y tomo el rostro de Hanna besándola nuevamente, en ese momento entro Claude y vio aquella escena tan asqueante, de su Amo besando a Hanna….._


End file.
